Doctor Charmed Winchester
by Jediya
Summary: A parodic crossover between Doctor Who Ten era, Charmed and Supernatural.Chapter 5 up this was written at a group called 'Charmed's Designation CD', so the references are to that place.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Piper ran quickly up the stairs. She'd heard a loud explosion come from the attic, and was worried that it could be a demon. She prepared herself as she rounded the corner and entered the attic. She relaxed when she only found her younger sister Paige standing there waving smoke away from her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper asked, "you scared me to death!"

"Sorry," Paige offered sheepishly.

"Well, why are you making a potion...what demon needs vanquishing?"

Paige paused in her motions and took a deep breath. She began to explain to her sibling that she'd heard about this 'demon' who was a threat to their Charmed Lives. She also explained that this 'demon' had already messed with their lives by casting spells on them.

"And where are you getting your information from?" Piper asked after a while.

"Ermm..." Paige began, only to be interrupted by the entrance of her other sister, Phoebe.

"Paige I got another one of those letters...Oh hey Piper!" Phoebe said as she spotted her elder sister.

"Letter? What letter!" the eldest Halliwell asked, cleary confused.

"You haven't told her yet?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"I was just going to tell her when you interrupted me!"

"Well, she needs to know Paige!"

"She is standing right here!" Piper snapped, earning both of their attention. "Now...what this about a letter!"

Phoebe and Paige then began to explain that 'Ask Phoebe' had been receiving some strange letters saying that the Halliwells were in danger and had been for some years. They explained that supposedly a 'demon' had been affecting their lives for a while and they were unaware of this fact.

"And you believed this letter writer!" Piper asked, not convinced by the whole thing.

"He was very convincing..." Phoebe said.

"If it's a 'he'..."

Phoebe looked at her younger sister. "You don't think it's a he?"

Paige shrugged, "it could be a woman."

"I don't think it's a woman..."

Piper whistled and shook her head. "Who cares if it's a woman or not...how were 'they' convincing?"

Paige told her that the person had asked if they'd noticed sudden changes in their lives or any odd aspects of their lives.

"We fight demons for a living...is that odd?" Piper said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Phoebe actually replied with that..."

"You what!"

"Relax...you should've seen the reply!" Phoebe said.

Phoebe looked through a stack of letters she had and pulled one out to show her sister.

"Dear Halliwells,

You're lives can't be anymore odder then mine and my brother's. Ever heard of 'Hunters'?

SW"

"Hunters!" Piper said, after reading the letter.

Phoebe nodded, "Paige looked them up in Magic School."

Paige then began to explain that 'Hunters' were mortals who hunted and killed evil supernatural beings.

"Mortals?"

"Yes Piper, mortals!" Phoebe said, "as in humans, not witches, whitelighters, demons or anything else."

Paige continued, saying that these 'Hunters' usually went unnoticed by everyone until a particular one - John Winchester. It appeared that John's family had become noticed by a certain powerful demon, resulting in the death of his wife. John raised his two boys and trained them in the art of 'hunting'.

"So what, is this powerful demon after us now?" Piper asked.

"No, it's a different demon...the 'Kern' demon, I think 'SW' called it," Paige offered.

Phoebe explained to Piper that they had been looking back over their lives and did notice some changes and oddities. She mentioned the incidents with Cole and the whole Piper suddenly wanted a 'normal' life. Or Leo becoming mortal. And the biggest oddity they had found was the sudden introduction of Billie Jenkins...which made no sense. Not to mention their change in style and the way they now totally ignored innocents and the personal gain rule.

"Ok, ok I get the point!" Piper sighed. "So what do we do about it?"

"Well, 'SW' and his brother have offered to help us" Phoebe replied, ignoring Paige's comment that 'SW' might not be a guy.

"They arrive in San Francisco in two days," Paige added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Just then there was a strange grating noise downstairs. The sisters looked at each other, confused, before racing down the stairs. What greeted them when they got downstairs left them open mouthed in pure shock. There standing in their hallway was an old blue British Police Box.

Still in shock the sisters were quite unprepared for what happened next. Suddenly the door of the Police Box opened and out stepped a blonde girl and a tall, slim and handsome man with a shock of light brown hair. The girl was dressed in jeans, t shirt and jacket, where as the man was dressed in an outfit consisting of a dark brown pinstripe suit, shirt and tie, a light brown overcoat and a pair white basketball shoes.

"Where are we now Doctor?" the blonde girl asked. Her accent was cleary British, sounding as if she was from London.

"I'm not sure...give me a moment," 'The Doctor' replied. He was also British but spoke with an Estuary English accent.

The two 'intruders' turned around, taking in their surroundings. Then they spotted the three sisters watching them from the staircase.

"Oh hello," The Doctor said cheerfully, "and who might you three young ladies be hmm?"

"Piper freeze them" Phoebe whispered to her elder sister.

Piper flicked her hands to freeze them. She raised a confused eyebrow as only the blonde girl froze.

The Doctor looked over at the girl and blinked. "That's interesting," he said, waving a hand infront of her frozen face. He then turned to look at the sisters.

"You froze Rose, " he said, sounding surprisingly cheerful about the whole thing. "Hmm, Froze Rose...Oo that rhymes..."

The sisters looked at him confused and slightly worried.

"Why didn't he freeze?" Paige asked, ignoring the strange cheerful man.

"Ah...well you see I'm The Doctor...a Time Lord" he offered in way of explanation. "I can not be frozen!"

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked. All three sisters looked confused when The Doctor suddenly started muttering seemingly to himself.

"Hmm let's see; three woman...look like sisters if I do say so myself...in a large house and one seems to have the power to freeze people." He turned to glance at Rose again, "I admit she could be more fun this way..."

"Ermm where are we?" He asked suddenly, spinning around sharply to face the sisters again. "And by where I mean year, place, country...that sort of thing!"

"Well, you're in San Francisco, this is our house and its the year 2006" Paige replied, helpfully. Her sisters looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"San Francisco? San Francisco 2006...San Francisco...three women in San Francisco..." the Doctor muttered absent-mindedly. "Oh of course San Francisco 2006. Oh this is fantastic!"

"That's nice" Piper said sarcastically.

"Oh sarcasm...of course! Sarcasm was...is your trademark!" The Doctor said quickly and excitedly.

"And I thought you were scatty and overly chirpy..." Piper said to Paige.

"The Charmed Ones...oh this is fantastic! We're in the presence of The Charmed Ones Rose!" the Doctor continued. "Rose?" he looked other at his companion confused.

"Ah, right, still frozen" he said, having forgotten that bit of knowledge. He turned back round to face the Charmed Ones, who had now come down the stairs. "You couldn't unfreeze Rose for me could you...she's only mortal, nothing for the great Charmed Ones to fear," he asked with a stunning grin.

Piper rolled her eyes and Phoebe smiled back, but she flicked her hand and Rose unfroze.

Rose glanced around confused that everyone had moved so quickly. "Doctor?"

"Ah Rose, I'd like to introduce you to the Charmed Ones" the Doctor said, waving her over. "This is hmm now let me see...Piper, Phoebe and Paige right?"

"Wait, how do you know who we are?" Phoebe asked confused and slightly suspicious of this strange man.

"Oh I'm sorry did I not introduce myself...see Rose I told you I was a rude man. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Paige asked.

"Just the Doctor," he said simply, "and this is Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

After introductions were made and the Doctor had explained to Rose that she had been frozen for a while, he began to explain to Rose about who the Charmed Ones were. Rose shared some of her and the Doctor's adventures together, including about his regeneration.

"So you're an alien?" Phoebe asked the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and Rose added that he actually has two hearts. "Wow, I didn't think aliens existed."

"We battle demons and god knows what everyday and you didn't think aliens existed!" Paige looked at her sister like she was crazy and Phoebe just shrugged.

"Well I didn't think there were aliens, witchs or werewolves until I met the Doctor," Rose interjected.

"So you travel through time in an old British Police Box?" Piper asked.

"No no, we travel around in a TARDIS, " the Doctor corrected. "The exterior is a disguise...unfortunately it kind of got stuck as the Police box. But I like it...you like it don't you Rose?"

Rose nodded with a grin and Phoebe also commented that she liked it. Piper rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"And you travel through time?"

"Not just through time...we can go anywhere in the world or travel to an alternate universe."

"We don't need a machine to travel anywhere...even through time or to an alternate reality," Piper commented.

"Yeah and I can orb where-ever I want" Paige added smugly.

Rose commented that that was cool and the Doctor commented that when they live over 900 years and can regenerate into another body then they can try and out do the Time Lord.

Phoebe began to tell Rose and The Doctor about the 'Kern' demon and the letters from 'SW'.

"Ah yes, of course. The dreaded 'Kern' demon," the Doctor said with a nod. "Oh that should be a walk in the park for you three...once you find him and his 'minions' of course!"

"Minions!" Piper said, glancing sideward at her sisters.

Paige and Phoebe shrugged, indicating that 'minions' hadn't been mentioned.

The Doctor continued, either not noticing or ignoring the exchange.

"Although in my opinion they're more like really badly trained monkeys...but that's not really relevent is it?"

Phoebe, who hadn't really been listening to anything, was reading the new letter she had received. She must've made some kind of noise because suddenly all eyes were on her and Piper asked her what was wrong.

"Ermm it looks like we're going to be getting those visitors sooner than expected," she answered.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well, it says here that 'SW' and his brother will be arriving tomorrow..."

"And?" Paige pressed.

"This letter was sent yesterday...meaning..."

Just the doorbell sounded and everyone looked over at the closed doors.

"Just great," Piper groaned and then whirled round to face the Doctor. "You...get that," she said pointing at the TARDIS, "out of here!"

"Ah, fraid I can't do that," the Doctor replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing it doesn't have wheels so you can just move it out of the way. And the another thing is I may land somewhere and break something...for instance a bed or a table. Oh or the Nexus...oh now that wouldn't be good. The TARDIS and the Nexus...oh that would be really really really bad...just imagining it..."

"Ok ok I get it...you can't move the thing," Piper said, interrupting his rant. "So what do we do?"

"Hope that you're visitors are open-minded?"

"Great advice Doctor," Rose said shaking her head.

The Doctor made a face and shrugged and at the same time Paige sighed and began to say something.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream. As I cause the seen to be unseen."

As she finished the spell that TARDIS disappeared from view.

"Now that...would be very helpful. Don't you think so Rose?"

"Oh yes very 'elpful," Rose agreed with a grin. "Unfortunately I'm no' a witch...and neither are you."

"Terrible shame...that would've been fun!"

Piper let out a groan as she went to answer the door. As she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of two young men. The shorter of the two went to say something but was elbowed in the ribs by the taller one, the shorter one glared but refrained from talking.

"Miss Halliwell?" the taller man queried.

"One of them," Piper replied wryly. "And you are?"

"See I told you this was the right house" he said to the shorter man.

"Says Mr 'this is the third house we've tried so it must be this one'!" Was the sarcastic reply.

The taller one rolled his eyes and turned back to Piper. "Hi sorry, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We wrote the letters."

"SW huh? Inventive," Piper said with a smile and a quirked eyebrow.

Dean laughed and slapped Sam on the back. "That's exactly what I said."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Piper invited the two brothers in and shut the door behind them. She then proceeded to introduce them to everyone.

"Winchester...why do I know that name?" Said the Doctor scrunching his brow in thought. He then clicked his fingers and made an excited noise. "Oh of course...of course. Oh this trip just gets better and better!"

Dean and Sam shared a wide-eyed look and Dean rotated his finger near his temple indicating the sign for crazy.

"Sorry 'e does this," Rose tried to explain. "It takes some gettin' used to , he'll tell us what 'e's thinkin' soon enough. Sometimes it takes a long time"

"The Charmed Ones and the Winchester brothers! Rose this is fantastic!"

"How many times can one person use the word 'fantastic'?" Paige asked bemused.

"Dude, you brought me to a house with some crazy Brit in it," Dean said, looking pointedly at his brother.

"I didn't know there was gonna be a crazy Brit here," Sam snapped.

"What good is having The Shining if you can't foresee crazy Brits!"

"The Shining!" The Charmed Ones all asked at the same time.

"As in the film?" Rose added.

"The Shining...the 1980 Stanley Kubrick film, starring Jack Nicholson as Jack Torrance and featuring the character of Danny Torrance, who had a gift of clairvoyance and telepathy." The Doctor supplied helpfully.

"Yeah thanks," Dean said cautiously.

"It doesn't work that way Dean...you know that!"

"Damn piss poor psychic you are."

"You're psychic!" Phoebe asked shocked. In fact everyone was shocked; except the Doctor that is. But then again, when was the Doctor ever shocked about anything.

"Sure he is," Dean said, moving to lean against the staircase. Unfortunately he was unaware of the invisible Tardis and walked straight into it...very very hard. There was a loud bang as he hit the Tardis and then another bang as he hit the floor.

"Dude...I just ran into an invisible barrier!" Dean cried, holding his ribs in some pain. He frowned and looked at his brother only to see him doubled over in laughter. "Hey shut up!"

"Oh I take it back," the Doctor said. "If that's the type of thing that'll happen, using that spell wouldn't be a particularly good idea."

"Spell?" Sam asked, after composing himself.

"Oh just a little spell to hide the Tardis from view."

"Ermm the what now?" Dean asked, slowly standing up.

"The Tardis" the Doctor repeated. "Time And Relative Dimension (or Dimensions) In Space" he added to clarify.

"Thanks that helped alot" Dean replied sarcastically.

Sighing, Paige recited a spell and the Tardis reappeared.

"There's a British police box in your hallway" Sam said.

"No really? I thought it was a wardrobe!" Piper snapped sarcastically.

"Ac'ually there is a wardrobe inside the Tardis," Rose commented.

"That's nice," Dean groaned. "Dude, can we just get down to business," he added, looking at Sam.

"Right...ermm...can we talk in front of..." Sam asked, gesturing at Rose and the Doctor.

"About what?" the Doctor asked. "Oh you mean the 'dreaded' Kern demon and his bunch of trained monkeys! Or do I mean minions? No, no, I think I had it right the first time. Ah but of course, you could mean that do I know about demons and such. Or that you're hunters and their witches...and I'm an alien...but that's beside the point isn't it?"

"Boy can this guy talk..." Dean commented.

"Prattle," Rose said with a grin.

"Prattle!"

"Yeah...'e 'as a profound gift fer prattle!"

"I'll have you know that 'prattle' is very useful. In fact it has helped get us out of trouble..."

"No' ta mention into trouble as well."

The Doctor, choosing to ignore Rose's comment, continued to prattle on. "It's a fantastic distraction technique...although I do tend to lose track of the topic at hand. What were we talking about?"

-------(((The Author would just like to take this moment to mention that there is a plot and a story in here somewhere. Although, as you may have noticed, The Doctor does like to waffle or prattle on a bit. And I just don't have the heart to tell the gorgeous (and that's gorgeous with a capital 'G') man to pipe down and let everyone else talk.)))-------

"SHUT UP!"

-------(((Piper and Dean, however, have no problems in telling him to)))-------

The Doctor took the hint and promptly snapped his mouth closed but not before giving them one of his trademark manic grins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Sam then began to explain about how he and Dean had found out about the 'Kern' demon. Apparently the two brothers had stumbled across a website called 'Charmed Designation'. Which Dean had believed to be some kind of cult but Sam thought it was more of a fan club of sorts.

"Fan club...cult...same thing really," Dean muttered.

That comment earned a few smiles and the odd laugh but also a rolling of the eyes. Sam continued to tell them that 'Charmed Designation' had a lot of information about The Charmed Ones and their lives but also had information about someone known as Kern.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of this 'Charmed Designation' knowing everything about us," Piper commented.

"Yeah," Piage agreed, "I mean that's just too freaky."

"What do they say about us exactly?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well Actually..."

Sam and Dean went on to explain that the people at 'Charmed Designation'; or 'CD' for short; were split up into different groups. It appeared that each of these groups 'worshipped' a particular sister and battled against the other members to decide who was the best sister.

"And who is the best sister?" Phoebe asked, earning disbelieving looks from her sisters.

"Well after 3 'competitions' that involved the sister 'worshippers', the result of the first and third one were Piper and the second was Prue" Dean said, shrugging as he didn't really care.

"HA!" Piper scoffed smugly, clearly pleased that she had 'won' the most times and the other two hadn't one at all.

The other two huffed and glared at Piper and the Winchesters, somehow blaming them for the information.

"Ooh cat fight!" Dean said with a grin and a quirk of his eyebrows.

"You're impossible" Sam groaned.

"I'm a guy!" the elder Winchester shot back.

"I'm a guy but you don't see me ogling everything female...he's a guy but I bet he doesn't either," Sam said, pointing at the Doctor.

"Ah...but, I have an excuse," the Doctor said, quite relieved to be talking again. "After all, I am an alien."

"You can only use that excuse so many times y'know" Rose commented.

"I know, but it such a bloody good excuse."

Piper whistled earning everyone's attention and then asked if they could get back on topic.

Sam and Dean continued explaining their findings. They said that the demon 'Kern' came up an awful lot in 'meetings' between the groups within 'CD'. Apparently the people at 'CD' had compiled a whole list of aspects of the Charmed Ones lives, where the 'Kern' demon had interfered without their knowing.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Piper asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean asked, "we find this demon and send his sorry ass back to hell!"

"I love a good vanquish" the Doctor commented with a grin. "And you 5 are bloody fantastic at them by the way."

"Right well...Paige has already been making some potions" Phoebe said, "and maybe Piper can make some really strong and powerful ones!"

"What's wrong with my potions!" Paige asked indignantly.

"Nothing, it's just Piper's been making potions alot longer."

"Paige at least you can make potions," Piper offered helpfully.

Phoebe turned to glare at her sister. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Just because I very rarely make potions and when I do they may go a bit wrong..."

"You burnt a hole in the kitchen counter!"

"Oh please that was barely a scorch mark!"

"I really wish I had some popcorn right now," Dean said to Sam.

"What is with you humans and popcorn?" The Doctor asked no one in particular. "I mean what's so bloody amazing about corn that's been heated up and then covered in salt or butter or toffee...Ooo or sugar! OK I admit the sugared kind that the British and Germans serve is tasty..."

"It was a lot bigger than a scorch mark Phoebe!"

"Ah, still on that are we..."

"Oi! Why don't you lo' jus' shu' i' fer a bi' eh?" Rose shouted, standing with her hands on her hips. The Charmed Ones did so and glanced at her - maybe they were surprised by her tone or more likely they didn't have a clue what she was saying due to her accent.

"Thank you...naaw, shouldn' we be concentra'in on haaw ta ge' rid of this 'Kern' bloke?"

"What did she say?" Paige whispered to her sisters.

"Sammy was she talking English?" Dean whispered to his brother, who scowled at the use of his nickname.

"An excellent point my dear Rose...oh dear I sounded dreadfully like Sherlock Holmes there," the Doctor prattled. "The question would be, how do we go about looking for the bloke...demon?"

"We could write a spell?" Phoebe offered.

"We could send Sammy to sleep and wait for him to dream something...OW!" Dean rubbed the back of head where his brother had hit him.

"I could concentrate really hard and try to orb everyone there?" Paige said, not entirely sure of the idea herself.

"All good ideas but there's one that would save us soooo much time and energy..."the Doctor said, looking at everyone as if waiting for them to say the answer.

"Y'mean we could use the Tardis?" Rose asked.

"Correctmundo!" the Doctor said happily and then frowned. "Which is a word I told myself I would never use again."


End file.
